


Timestamps of the Interlude

by mars_of_the_stars



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: One-Shot, Other, doctor who - Freeform, no ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mars_of_the_stars/pseuds/mars_of_the_stars
Summary: What happens when you leave a girl alone with the idea of a paragon for 12 years? This.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Willams
Kudos: 3





	Timestamps of the Interlude

23 Days Later  
Amelia hadn’t seen the Doctor in a month. He’d said five minutes. He was late.  
She’d told Mels everything that had happened the night the Doctor came—from the fish sticks and custard nonsense to the swimming pool in the library. “Well, when is he coming back?” Mels asked.  
“I don’t know. Soon, though, soon,” the Scottish girl said. “That’s how it always is in stories and whatnot. The prince always shows up, like in Snow White.”  
The crack in her wall hadn’t disappeared yet; the Doctor would come back and fix it. He’d promised.

2,058 Days Later  
“Do you think the Doctor is a good kisser?” Amy asked as she flopped down on her bed.  
Mels shot her a look of disgust from her seat on the floor. “Didn’t you say that he was old? Like, nine hundred years old?”  
Amy turned to face her. “Well—I was just wondering.” Both girls had wondered a lot about kissing recently.  
“Well, as long as we're wondering,” Mels said with a devilish smile on her face, “what about Rory Willams?”  
Amy threw a pillow at her. “No way, I could never kiss Rory! He’s my friend.”  
Posters covered the crack, the constant hum had been tuned out years ago. Amy didn’t think the Doctor was coming back any time soon.

3,500 Days Later  
“Mels, you can’t keep doing this,” Amy said with the quiet fury of a mother. “The Doctor isn’t real.”  
“And how do you know that?” Mels shot back.  
“Because he said five minutes and it’s been nine years, Mel!” Amy said, wiping tears from her eyes.  
From that day forward, the fairytale girl stopped believing in the Doctor. But, that would change on the day before her wedding…

**Author's Note:**

> This is a love letter to my favorite companion Amy Pond, the girl who waited. 
> 
> Thank you to Ash for the title idea and betaing


End file.
